Tsubasa Nishikiori
Violence Jack , but no man parts.]] She shows up in the El Dorado chapter of Volume 3 of the Manga. In here she is the leader of a gang the Rakshasas and her main man is Cross. She meets up with Mondo Saotome and Tatsuma Mido in El Dorado. After Mondo and Mido fought Taneda and his droogs 2 chapters earlier, they come by them in El Dorado and (as they're too worn out to fight) submit to them as Cross is a big bada55 who looks tough and Taneda is a little p o s candy a55 jawbroni. Taneda gets p-ssed but when Mondo pulls a gun on him, Cross orders Taneda away. Cross bashes em for sh-t but mondo fights back with hot blooded cr-p that would makre Koji Kabuto blush out the a55. Cross sees mondo has chutzpa and wants him to open the doors to El Dorado. Mondo and Mido hear of all the gangs and the Slum Kings dragon looking for the limitless gold in the village. Then Cross shows them Tsubasa, who they find hot. Then the Golden Army attacks and they book it. Mondo plans to buy japan (like the jews did in angel cop??) with the gold there. He also has sexy fantasies about Mido in the bath as mido looks like a chick from the neck up. Ikebukuro(a place near Shinjuku) is what became El Dorado after a big buncha gold was gona be shipped outta kanto. but the next day was the kanto quake. the guards and gold were buried but months later tanks came up but they were nuts now. Their super training and mentalness make hem only into protecting the gold. you think they b0ned each other while underground? Happened in Evil Town. She reveals she only inherited her position as boss from her dad as Cross saw her potential and kept the homies in line. Cross said no human can beat the golden army, but now he sez Mondo can cuz hes "a beast greater than a wolf" (what is this?? Riki-oh??). She pledges all 75 members of the rakshasas to Mondo and sez da Nosjikiori clan were in Tokyo for generations and started as vassals for Tokugawa in Edo. She sez her 1st bath was in da Kanda Shrine and was raised by the Fukagawa River. She wants to use da gold to restore Kanto. Then the earth trembles as Violence Jack (Character) walks by and she acts like its a normal thing. she wont give da gold to the Slum King or Violence jack. The Slum Queen warns the Slum King that El Dorado will be drowned in blood and da gold will revolve around violence jack. She hears jack might join the thousandman unit but isn't worried. esp since right after that jack chops em up. In Volume 4 of Violence jack Mondo and cross plan a way to get the gold. Javk has the heretics after him after chopping up their leader(I thought it was the thoysand man unit) and is heading for where the gold is. On the way to someplace in a car, Cross tlls Mondo not to f with Jack as oly the slum king and Ryu Takuma survived him. Mondo sez if someone survives a duel with jack, he'd be famous. So mondo wants to waste him b4 the golden army does. but the army respects jack. Mondo does something involving a prison gate clique of teens who should be executed who formed a biker gang and rides with mido on motorcycles against tanks. Taneda sez all the gangs will get involved and she sez to get her men armed. Cross sez they should wait for Mondo's orders but she sez he might not make it out. Cross asks if she has faith in his instincts in mondos ability. Kenzo Shimuro the leader of the Golden Army has the prison gate clique executed and Jack is in the gold vault. he wants to get rid of da gold cuz kanto isn't ready for it so he has Ryu Takuma get it out as he trusts Ryu. Mondo has scoped out the golden army and gradually turns evil over da gold. Mondo and Mido nearly bite it but are saved by his old homie Sakabe, who is in the gold army but still is sane and plas to get da gold with mondo. but Sakabe has never seen or heard of jack b4. Mondo has the best liars (the mainstream media?) spread word about the golden army running outta resources and has all the gangs rush in to beat em. but no one wants to be the 1st, so mondo has her send her gang out and its over run past b the other gangs who get slagged. On the trip to the gold in a car she asks wgy mondo is shaking. he sez its from fear of the evil in him(well he is a remorseless killer). while surveying the carnage, Mondo caps Cross who was gonna make him the new boss by marrying her, as now the gang will be under his control. Mondo sez someone iced him and he iced the real killer but she don't buy it secretly (just like with OJ). She knows the gunpowder on Cross's shirt means the shot was close range and Mondo did it. After Sakabe and his droogs slagged the gold army guys inside, they go in and find jack burning cash and the gold was taken and buried by Ryu Takuma and his droogs. Mondo challenges jack to a duel (but not on motorcycles) with bazookas where the winner gets the gold. jack carves the map to the gold on his body and mondo plans to rig it with giving jack a bazooka full of sand. oh and if jack wins the gang will let him go. She tries to talk him outta it but hes obsessed with da gold. oh and I think mondo either kisses or b0nes her against her will. Her brother tells the slum king about the duel with MondoXjack and slum king sends his dragon cavalry. mondo duels jack and jacks bazooka was loaded as she didn't want him to get away with killing cross. so mondo gets blown apart. She sends her gang after jacks skin(back skin not 4 skin) as jack got bazookad too but jack lives and slags those dregs. She gets consumed by gold lust and she and her gang open fire and it looks like they won, but jack rises up like dup in gundam wing and slices her along the chakra points. then she died. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen in here she is Head Mistress of the Kurogane House, a spa in Atami. She and her staff has a mysterious connection with the Kabuto family as well as vast knowledge about Dr. Hell and the Mycenaeans. She has The Kurogane Five - Staff members of the Kurogane House. They once lived violent lives (gangsters, assassins, etc) until they met Tsubasa, who saved them from death (or near-death) as a result of their situations. Reborn again, they swore unwavering loyalty to Tsubasa and vowed to serve and protect her, as well as the Kabuto family, with their lives. The Kurogane Five are loosely based on characters who appear in other works of Go Nagai, most notably Violence Jack and the Abashiri Family. In here she was voiced by Miyuki Ichijo who was also Howmei in Martian Successor Nadesico, Queen of Mipross in Slayers the motion picture, Osono in Sword For Truth(lol da was awful) and Misae Kannazuki in Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel (I thought it was the H anime Twin Angels when I saw that title) Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased